


Sex and Knives

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: The first time Skank felt the coldness of the blade beneath his throat was when he had threatened Tin-tin with his gun. . .





	

The first time Skank felt the coldness of the blade beneath his throat was when he had threatened Tin-tin with his gun and now here it is just two days later, and he finds himself yet again with the blade pressed against his throat. But it's only to keep him from screaming as Tin-tin slams into him from behind again and again. It hurts so bad and yet at the same time there is pleasure in the pain. Skank whimpers. He wants so badly to do the things he usually would when someone’s fucking him, but the thought of the blade slicing through his flesh, prevents him from doing so.

"What's the matter Skank, can't handle it?" Tin-tin taunts, his lips curling into a wicked smile.

He shifts slightly, finding and striking that one particular spot that sends Skank soaring over the edge. He climaxes fast and hard, coating both his bare stomach and the bed below. Satisfied with this, Tin-tin removes the blade from Skank's throat then and continues to ride him until finally he hits his own climax, filling Skank to the brim and causing him to cum a bit more.

"You tell anyone about this, I will kill you," Tin-tin threatens for the umpteenth time as he pulls out, "I'll cut you so bad that not even T-Bird would be able to recognize you."

"I won't tell," Skank vows, slightly winded.

He sighs and rolls onto his back, watching as Tin-tin cleans himself up before getting dressed, wondering just what it is about the knife wielding black man that gets him all hot and bothered. Maybe it’s just the danger. The thought of dying. Or maybe both. Whatever it is, it’s definitely better than any drug Skank had dared to try.

"Will you be here later?" Tin-tin's question catches Skank off guard.

"I should be."

"Good, I'll be seeing you then." Without waiting for a response, Tin-tin slides his trench coat on and walks out the door, leaving Skank to sweat his final words as he tries to figure them out.


End file.
